The Battle of the Pentagon
The Battle of the Pentagon was a major battle started by the King of the Orphnochs, who intended to seize control of the Pentagon and gain the allegiance of the mighty Dragon called Deathgost. The human military force partook in the battle, aided by the Dimensional Guardians and those of the Autobots. Synopsis A few days prior to the battle, the Orphnoch King approached Deathgost in his lair up in the Dark Mountains. He told the mighty Dragon that if he joined the Orphnochs, the King would turn the Pentagon over to him. In response, Deathgost told Axlore that he'd consider his offer on his own time. Before leaving, Axlore tells the Dragon that it would not be wise to defy the Orphnochs. While the Autobots approached the Dragon upon learning about his meeting with the Orphnoch King, Axlore launched a full-scale assault on the Pentagon. At the Pentagon, Secret Services escort the President to safety while military forces under Agent Maya Torres holds off the attackers. Agent appears on one of the towering buildings alongside the Overlord, Windblade and Maahk, The Racer to find their enemies overrunning the military forces. The King employs a weapon that collapses a section of the Pentagon, and the Dimensional Guardians join the fray. The Orphnoch forces prove too much, and Maahk is incapacitated by the enemy. Atlas notices Maahk's fading life signal, and rushes to the battlefield in an attempt to help him. As Agent rushes to defend his ally, he notices the arrival of Team Goldbug, having come from their confrontation with the Dragon Deathgost. The King observes these events and falls back, commanding his forces to annihilate the intruders. Windblade spots him entering the Pentagon and gives chase. Agent joined Goldbug in fending off arriving Orphnochs, learning what the Autobots discovered regarding the deal between the Orphnoch King and Deathgost. He was not certain that bargaining with the beast was such a good idea, though Goldbug believed it was the only way to keep the Dragon from getting involved. Windblade pursued the Orphnoch King deep into the Pentagon where she engaged him in close quarters combat. Unfortunately, she underestimated him and was overpowered. However, the arrival of Drift prevented her execution. The battle dragged on through the night, with many casualties. Maya authorized an air strike, and many more Orphnochs were slaughtered by the Air Force. The Orphnoch King fended off Drift and Windblade's attacks before making for his base at Carn Nexus, leaving his Orphnochs to claim control of the Pentagon. The Autobots redoubled their efforts and repelled the Orphnoch forces, only to discover that they had already begun advancing on the Pentagon from below ground. With time running out, Goldbug splits the team into two groups: Holtracer will remain on the surface with Windblade, Maahk and Grimlock while Goldbug, Agent and the Overlord head underground to delay the enemy. Notes and Trivia *Because of Deathgost, the Autobots now know that the Orphnoch King has been found. Who it really is? No one shall know until it is revealed.